1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved locking mechanism for bicycles and the like, including a bracket for storing the lock when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing number of sophisticated and expensive bicycles now in use there has been a sharp increase in bicycle thefts. The bicycles, once stolen, are difficult to trace and usually resold with a low rate of recovery. Professional bicycle thieves commonly will use a bolt cutter to sever cables, chains, or other devices used to secure the bicycle to a post, tree, or other fixed object. In order to provide a defense against such bolt cutters, large, heavy locks have been developed comprised of rigid U-shaped shackles and cross bars which attach to the ends of the shackle. Such devices offer good resistance to bolt cutters and hack saws but have tended to be somewhat awkward because of their size and are relatively expensive to fabricate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved locking device for bicycles and the like, which locking device is relatively compact and simple to fabricate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bicycle locking device of simple yet efficient construction providing positive locking action on two legs of the shackle using but a single lock.